Glee 2013 Chapter 3
by mudv213
Summary: Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition, romances begin, Tina may be pregnant. I do not own Glee, or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Three weeks had passed since the glee club got up and running again, leaving them with only a little less than a month to get ready for Sectionals. The members had adjusted nicely to the choreography put together by Matt and Brittany, but they were still backed-up on which songs to perform. Even with Sue overseeing their Booty Camp sessions, they were still out of it.

Mr. Schuester was worried about what would become of them if they weren't entirely prepared. He hadn't been this worried since the Nationals competition in Chicago only a year before. The kids weren't ready, and it took a while for him to figure out what he was missing. He realized that he had forgotten to hold a Boys-vs.-Girls Mash-Up competition last year, so he decided to bring it up again. He entered the choir room to meet with the kids.

"Okay, guys, we've made progress with our dancing, but we still need to select songs. Now, when I started as this club's director, I put together a mash-up competition between the boys and the girls. The first year, neither group won because both groups cheated. The second year, both groups won. However, I forgot to hold one last year. So this year, whichever group wins this mash-up competition will decide which song to perform at Sectionals."

"And you really mean it this time?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I do. So split up, and see what you can put together."

"Quick question: what exactly is a mash-up?" asked Amanda.

"It's when you take two almost entirely different songs and put them together to create a greater song."

Amanda nodded in understanding, though she had a small smirk on her face. The boys all headed to one side of the room while the girls went to another side.

"Rock and roll has always been the boys' strongest route," said Artie, "What do you guys think?"

"That could work, but there are a lot to choose from", said Xavier.

"Not to worry, because only a small percentage go together well enough", said Blaine.

"I've always admired the Eels. "Eyes Down" could be a good song", said Rory.

"That's not a profane song, is it?" asked Joe.

"No, it's got some good lyrics to it plus a nice, steady beat. What could we mix it with, though?" asked Alexander.

"You guys ever hear Harvey Danger's "Flagpole Sitta"?" asked Matt.

"No, but it doesn't sound pleasant", said Rory.

"No, it is, plus it's a lot of fun. We could try that", said Matt.

"We'll look into it, but yeah, maybe it could work. How about we meet after school and look into these songs?" said Artie.

"Sounds like a plan", said Xavier.

Over at the other side of the room, the girls were deep in conversation.

"I recommend the Frou-Frou rendition of "Holding Out For A Hero" from Footloose", said Amanda.

"Sounds like a good one, but what song could go with that?" asked Hannah.

"Maybe "Cinderella" by the Cheetah Girls?" asked Emily with uncertainty.

"No, they kind of have conflicting ideas, but not a bad idea", said Tina, attempting to not sound rude.

"I went to the zoo and named a cheetah Cinderella", said Brittany, and everyone looked at her before continuing the discussion.

"Maybe something more commonly known?" said Sugar.

"What about "Airplanes"?" said Dina and Gina at the same time.

The girls sat in thought for a moment, then looked at each other.

"Yeah, that could work. We can use the main lyrics of "Holding Out For A Hero" and do the choruses for both songs at the same time", said Amanda.

"Sounds good, let's do that", said Emily.

"We've got our mash-up, girls", said Tina, and the girls high-fived one another.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the members left the choir room, Hannah caught up with Sam.

"So, Sam, how's everything going?"

"Uh, things are okay. How about you?"

"Eh, decent. So I noticed you've looked kind of down lately."

"Well, yeah, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, personal stuff?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, it's none of my business, so I won't push it."

"Thanks. So how do you like being in the club so far?"

"It's fun. Not as bad as I thought. It's a girl thing, isn't it?"

This change of subject was so abrupt for Sam that he was taken slightly aback.

"Uh, yeah, I've kind of been missing someone."

"She left?"

"Yeah, she, uh, graduated last year. We kind of were an item."

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure. The last I heard, she was studying abroad. We haven't been able to keep in contact that much."

"I'm sure she misses you."

"I'm sure she does, too."

"Well, when you graduate, you can try and find her. And when you do, I'm sure you guys will have a great future together."

"Thanks, and I'm sure you'll find someone as well", said Sam, feeling reassured.

"Do you think that maybe we could be friends?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Cool. You can let me know if you need help with anything and stuff."

"Yeah, likewise. Are you heading home?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"No, I'm gonna meet with the guys to talk about a mash-up. But I'll see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you and the other girls perform."

"Thanks, it'll be fun. Good luck to you and the guys."

The two shook hands and headed home. Along the way, Sam started performed Michael Bublé's "Me And Mrs. Jones" about his love for Mercedes.

INTERLUDE

At the other side of the school, Emily watched as Alexander mounted his motorcycle to head home. She was about to approach before Amanda came up first.

"Hey, Alex. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last time. I realize that I embarrassed you, and I'm willing to try again if you are."

Alexander's look of extreme disdain was evident, but he did not respond in a hostile manner.

"The key word being 'try'?" he said.

"You're kind of fun to be with, and pretty cute. What do you think about a second try after our little mash-up competition is over?"

Alexander looked to the side, as if he had sensed Emily's presence. He then turned back to Amanda.

"Try not to spoil the night. I've got a meeting with the boys to get to, so I'll let you know", he said, and he turned his motorcycle on, donned his helmet, and sped away in a blaze of smoke. Emily watched as Amanda sighed heavily and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day in the choir room, the girls were ready to perform. Mr. Schuester and the boys sat and watched as the girls performed their mash-up. Tina was leading them, and each girl had a prominent part in the performance. The girls and the musicians finished the mash-up at the same time with powerful vocalizations and guitar strums, and a single bash of a cymbal. The boys and Mr. Schuester broke out into applause, and Mr. Schuester turned to the boys.

"All right, guys, sounds like you have your work cut out for you. Well done, girls, great song choices, and great performance. Boys, you're going tomorrow. Be ready."

The girls high-fived each other in excitement and stepped down.

INTERLUDE

The next day, Xavier was heading for his locker when he was suddenly pulled backwards and spun to face his hockey teammates.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"What's up with you joining the Glee Club?" asked teammate Clint.

"It's nothing, guys, I'm just in it to look good."

"Being in that club does not make you look good. If anything, it makes you look gay", said Scott. Xavier was quick to notice that Scott still had a bandage on his nose from his encounter with Alexander.

"Look, I fail to understand how being in the Glee Club makes me gay."

"If you're up for parading your stuff around these school halls and singing peace tunes every day, you don't deserve a place amongst us much cooler dudes."

"Okay, did your dad drop you on your head after you were born?"

"Listen up, man", snarled Scott, "We are going to have a word with our coach about the authenticity you said you brought with you when you joined our team. We are going to discuss how that authenticity has waned now that you joined that club for losers. He is going to agree that you being in the Glee Club will hurt your chances of staying with us. You have a choice here: losers or winners. I think we all agree what the right decision is. Oh, and just so we're clear, we've got a little thing to show you."

With that, Scott and the other players gave Xavier a Slushee facial and left, and Xavier couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Later in the day, the boys were ready to perform, with the girls and Mr. Schuester paying rapt attention. The jazz band started the music to Harvey Danger's "Flagpole Sitta" and the Eels' "Eyes Down", and the boys' performance was largely enjoyed by the girls. The jazz band concluded the performance with the ending guitar solos to "Flagpole Sitta", and the boys were done. Mr. Schuester and the girls applauded, and Mr. Schuester stood up to speak.

"Okay, give me till tomorrow to consider who wins, and well done, everybody."

The boys cheered and high-fived each other.

INTERLUDE

The next day during school break, Hannah and Tina were walking around and discussing Sectionals, until they both saw Amanda and other cheerleaders huddled around Emily. It didn't take them long to notice that Emily did not look happy. Before they could approach, Amanda and the cheerleaders left, most of them laughing. Emily was leaning against her locker, clutching her books to her chest and hanging her head. Tina and Hannah approached cautiously.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Hannah.

"Huh? Oh, hi, guys. How are you?"

"Well, we're more concerned about you", said Tina, "What did they want?"

"Oh, just the, uh… update on lunch prices."

"Look, you can trust us. We're your friends", said Hannah.

"Can I just be left alone? I'll see you guys in Glee Club", said Emily, and, near tears, she hurried off, tripping over herself and crashing into people every step of the way. Tina and Hannah exchanged worried looks and headed to class.

INTERLUDE

In the choir room, Mr. Schuester was the first to notice something was wrong.

"Guys, where are Xavier and Emily?"

"We don't know. We haven't seen them since yesterday", said Matt. Mr. Schuester sighed in concern before continuing.

"Get Xavier and Emily back after we're done today, and I'll let you know what my decision is. For now, let's get moving on our choreography."

The teens got up to prepare for the dancing routines, but Tina pulled Amanda aside.

"What did you and your friends do to Emily?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and other cheerleaders leaving her upset. What did you say to her?"

"Look, it's not a big deal. I was simply talking about a person she seemed to remind me of. That's all there is to it. Now, let's get back to this."

"Which person did you say she reminded you of?"

Amanda sighed heavily and faced Tina.

"I said she looked like a young version of my ugly uncle Zane. Are we through here?"

Tina was about to respond until Mr. Schuester broke it up.

"Girls, let's worry about personal issues later. Come on, we've got to practice."

Tina and Amanda exchanged glares before heading back to the group, and Mr. Schuester started directing them with leadership from Brittany and Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next day, Xavier and several other hockey players were walking down the halls with Slushee cups in hand. They came across Blaine, Joe, Rory, Brittany, and Matt and did not hesitate to toss the drinks in their faces. The five stumbled in surprise and groaned. Matt was the first to grab Xavier and slam him into the lockers.

"What is your deal, man?" Matt shouted.

"Xavier, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, wiping a huge Slushee chunk off of his shirt.

"I'm out of Glee Club. It's too much pressure for me. Plus, I belong with these guys."

They looked at the other hockey players, who were all wearing big grins on their faces.

"Xavier, I thought you wanted to make your parents proud of you", said Rory in a very disappointed tone of voice.

"I do, and that's why I can't stay in the Glee Club. I don't belong there. I do wish you guys the best of luck, though", said Xavier, but his teammates shook their heads.

"Actually, scratch that. Hope you guys get smoked."

He then ripped Matt's hands off of him and joined his teammates in strutting away.

"My arms taste like lime", said Brittany, and they all headed to the bathrooms to clean up.

INTERLUDE

Tina found Emily sitting alone near her locker, clutching her books close. Tina couldn't help but think that Emily used her books like a teddy bear. She slowly sat down next to Emily, who had evidently been crying.

"I didn't see you in Glee Club yesterday."

"I chose not to come."

"You didn't quit, did you?"

"I'm considering it."

"Amanda told me what she told you."

"Tina, I know how much you care about me, but…"

"I'm sure that her uncle is not as ugly as she thinks."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, she told me that she had said you reminded her of her ugly uncle Zane, and…"

"That's not what she was talking to me about."

"Oh, then I'm sorry. What was she talking about?"

"It's not important."

Tina frowned and slumped back against the lockers.

"She made you cry. No one treats a friend of mine like that without me looking into it and helping to make it right."

Emily sniffled and attempted to sit up straight.

"She told me that she knew that I had feelings for Alexander and that I would have no chance with him. I knew that they had taken a second chance at a date and that that one had gone much smoother. They're officially a couple now."

"Two dates doesn't mean they're officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, but it means that it is going that way."

"Well, I can assure you that the way Amanda has treated you, there's no way she'll last long with Alexander. Meanwhile, I know you can stand up for yourself. I can tell that you're strong, and I believe in you. If you have feelings for Alexander, then I won't discourage you from at least going for it and hope for the best. Don't let Amanda get you down on something you know isn't true."

Emily managed a smile and stood up and hugged Tina.

"Thanks, Tina. I'll see you in Glee later."

Tina hugged her back and headed off the class. Emily picked up her stuff and saw Alexander in the middle of the hall, talking hostilely into his phone, and she managed to make out the word "Amanda" during the conversation. Emily sighed and turned on her iPod while she headed to class, and she proceeded to sing Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". She concluded the song with a sad expression on her face and continued to class.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Tina was glad to see Emily walk into the choir room, books clutched to her chest as usual, with her sneaker shoelaces flopping untidily as she walked. Emily quickly noticed Amanda holding hands with Alexander, who was not smiling.

"Emily, welcome back", said Mr. Schuester.

Emily nodded and hurried to a seat, tripping over her shoelaces and falling flat on the floor, scattering her books everywhere. Alexander began to stand to help her up, but Amanda held him back. Tina sighed and helped Emily up while Sam and Rory helped with the books.

"So, no one knows where Xavier is?"

"It seems that Xavier quit, Mr. Schue", said Artie.

Mr. Schuester frowned in disappointment and exhaled sharply.

"Okay, well, on to business, I guess. I've decided that the girls are the worthy winners of this week's mash-up competition. Congratulations, you get to decide what we do for Sectionals."

The girls cheered excitedly, and the boys clapped in appreciation.

"Okay, all right. You can brainstorm after we're done. For now, we still have to get our dancing down. So, let's get to it."

INTERLUDE

After the club finished up, Dina approached Artie.

"Hey, dude. My sister's kind of let me know that you're kind of cute, and there's no denying that. You want to have a little get-together with us after we're done here?"

Artie seemed rather surprised that either one of them had decided to talk to him since they were accepted, but he faced her nonetheless.

"I don't see why not. How about 7 tonight at BreadstiX?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you there."

With that, she skipped away to her sister, and Artie wheeled himself out with a big smile on his face. He had not had a girlfriend since his breakup with Brittany, but the fact that he had attracted twins was not altogether uninviting. His relationship with Tina was healthy but strained and ultimately short-lived, and his relationship with Brittany ended due to Santana's interference. This time, Artie became determined to establish a firmly rooted relationship.

He then thought to himself: If it was Gina's idea that Dina tells him he was cute and date-worthy, then Dina wasn't the one who was really attracted to him. He had seen Dina passing glances at Brittany for a while now, as well several other boys. He wasn't totally sure, but he suddenly suspected that Dina, like Brittany, was a bisexual. He decided to use this to his advantage, because it was due to Santana's interference that his breakup with Brittany occurred, so to get back at her, he would have to convince Dina to pursue Brittany. Gina was certainly straight, which meant that she would be the right choice for him. This date could help him kill two birds with one stone.

INTERLUDE

Later that night, Artie was facing both girls at once. They were both dressed very nicely in light magenta dresses, and Artie had been fitted into the nicest-looking dress clothes his family could find. It was a pleasant atmosphere in BreadstiX, and the restaurant was full of lively customers.

"So, your parents are okay with you guys being out so late?"

"Well, they think we're at the library studying", said Dina.

"Oh, why didn't you tell them what you were really doing?"

Gina and Dina looked at each other worriedly.

"Well, our parents aren't really up for us to be doing the 'going out' thing", said Gina.

"So, Artie, how are you? Isn't being you so much fun?"

"Well, no, not entirely. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's because we both think you're so awesome and cool. Smart dudes are the ones who get the really good girls", said Gina. She was looking at him in a way that seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"How do you guys like being in the Glee Club so far?"

"It's a lot of fun. We can't wait until Sectionals", said Dina excitedly, however, she was not looking at Artie like Gina was.

"So have you and the others decided what we should perform?"

"No, we're still brainstorming, but we know it'll be cool", said Gina, "What's your musical preference?"

"Oh, everything's good. How about you?"

"Same here. Pretty much everything appeals to us."

"It really does sound like Sectionals is going to be a lot of fun."

"Oh, with you and Tina leading us, there's no worry", said Dina.

Artie nodded, then felt started to feel discomfort in his side.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me, it must have been something I ate. I'll be right back."

He wheeled himself to the bathroom to relax, and on his way out, he found Dina waiting for him.

"You know, don't you?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"That Gina's the one who's really interested in you?"

"Oh, yeah, that, well I kind of suspected that you might have feelings for, uh, another person."

Dina hung her head in embarrassment, but continued.

"Gina really seems to like you. I've kind of got my sights set higher. I'm going to pay for my meal and leave before our parents decide to ground us. But please don't spoil the night with Gina."

Artie nodded in understanding, and Dina smiled and left, leaving $20 on her plate. Artie wheeled himself back to the table, determined to not let another girl go.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next day, Artie and Gina entered the choir room with big smiles on both of their faces. They didn't need to say anything to anyone for the others to know that the night went very well for them.

"Okay, girls, the rules state that at least one ballad or duet and at least two group performances be given. Have you come up with anything?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"We've agreed that the opening number, the ballad, can be 'Almost Paradise' from Footloose", said Amanda, looking intently at Alexander.

"We haven't decided on any group numbers yet, but we're working on it", said Tina.

None of the boys looked very excited, which Mr. Schuester was quick to notice.

"Guys, come on, this is the competition that will determine how far we go from here. Why aren't you excited?"

"The girls' choice of song isn't what's bringing us down, Mr. Schue", said Sam, "We're still short one member."

"We need Xavier's strength and talent with us", said Blaine.

"We're not going to ready for Sectionals without him", said Matt.

The girls began nodding in agreement.

"That is true," said Mr. Schuester, "but he's made it clear he no longer wants in. We'll just have to make do, but he'll probably change his mind."

"Yeah, he probably will", said Joe, "doesn't mean there's any guarantee. He added his own amount of integrity to this club."

"It really doesn't feel like he's going to return", said Brittany.

Alexander then banged his cane into the seats, making everyone jump.

"Okay, I've had it with you guys and your pessimism. Whether Xavier will return of his own volition or not will not affect us in any way. Artie and Tina, you guys are our leaders. You're supposed to be instilling the opposite attitude at this time. If all you're going to do is complain about something you've gotten through in the past, then you should all quit now while you're ahead. Pessimism will get you nowhere. If you don't believe that, then let me clarify."

With that, he headed over to the jazz band and whispered something to them, and they nodded in acknowledgement and began the opening music to "Eye of the Tiger". Alexander slammed his cane tip into the ground in accordance to the beat. Alexander concluded the song with a single bang of his cane, followed by loud applause from the others.

"All right, guys, that's the kind of attitude we should have", said Mr. Schuester, "and I think that song is enough to convince us that we've got what it takes. Everybody give a big hand for Alexander. That was quite a performance."

Alexander tipped his hat and acknowledged the musicians, and then sat back down. Tina and Artie then looked at each other.

"Even if we believe in ourselves, we need Xavier back, now more than ever", said Tina.

"I'll talk to the hockey coach about it. He probably has something to do with it", said Artie.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Artie wheeled himself into the boys' locker room and to the office door of hockey coach Aaron Iyers, and knocked just enough for Iyers to open the door. Considering that Artie had never met him before, he saw that the coach was middle-aged, grey-haired, dark-skinned, and very well-built.

"Can I help you, young man?"

"Hi, I'm Artie Abrams, from the Glee Club. Can we talk?"

"All right, but for a few minutes. I have a hockey team to coach."

Iyers let Artie in, and Artie couldn't help but feel impressed: most of the coach's office was decorated with medals, plaques, and trophies, and other awards.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Iyers, sitting behind his desk.

"Well, uh, it's about one of your players, Xavier Steele. He recently joined the Glee Club, but for some reason chose to leave. Do you know anything about that?"

"As far as I know, Xavier has been under a lot of pressure by his teammates for being a member of your club. They seem to think that it's reserved only for quote-unquote losers. Captain Scott Cooper and several others came to me and expressed their concerns about the matter."

"Do you think maybe it should have been Xavier's choice instead of his teammates'?"

"Xavier's had a hard life, son, and he's used to people making decisions for him, and he's also used to people passing judgment on him whenever he makes a decision on his own. Personally, I think the Glee Club could do wonders for his self-esteem. He's simply afraid of what others will think of him if he does stay in the unpopular crowd."

"Did you talk to him about this?"

"I did try once, but he remained adamant on staying out. I do realize that he has the potential to be a good friend. You and your friends, however, are the only ones who can convince him to change his mind. Appeal to his better nature, and he'll come around. Right now, there is nothing that I can do. I'm sorry."

Artie wanted to say more, but he knew that the coach was right.

"It's okay. Thank you."

They shook hands, and Artie wheeled himself out. He didn't get very far before he encountered the hockey players. Artie could see Xavier in their midst.

"Hey, it's one of the school's biggest losers of all time", Scott jeered.

"And he's in the same room with a bunch of guys that outrank him in every way", said another player.

"I am just here to talk to your coach."

"Boy, if you're thinking of joining hockey, forget it", said a player to Scott's right.

"You hardly qualify in any way. I'm surprised you were even allowed to join the football team", said Scott.

Artie looked at Xavier for support, but Xavier said nothing.

"Go back the home for gays, geeks, and losers, four-eyes", said Scott, "It's where you belong, and it's where you'll remain."

The hockey players then stood at attention as Coach Iyers came out of his office, having heard everything.

"I think you boys have better things to do. Put on your skates, because you're all doing 50 laps around the rink."

The players all groaned in protest, but a look from Iyers forced them to do as they were told.

"Thanks, Coach", said Artie, receiving a nod of acknowledgment from Iyers, and he left the locker room. As he did so, he didn't see Xavier watching with a look of extreme remorse.

INTERLUDE

Brittany had been summoned by Principal Figgins, and she entered his office, where Mr. Greco was also waiting.

"Ms. Pierce, it has come to my attention that you have gotten a perfect score on a math exam."

"Yeah, and I didn't think that that was a bad thing."

"Oh, it's not, but based on your prior academic profile, and your current GPA, it is highly suspicious. It raises question about outside help or cheating. Mr. Greco has made it clear to me that although your score helps you qualify for graduation, we want to be absolutely sure that you know what you're doing."

"Brittany, we want to believe that you were smart enough to get through this test."

"No, you don't", said Brittany hotly, "You just think that because I'm not as smart as everyone else means I don't have some skill."

"Brittany, nobody here thinks that you're not smart. We're just looking for you to prove yourself."

"In any case, Ms. Pierce, I am setting a date near the end of the school year for you to retake the math exam. No excuses, no cheating, no complaining. If it appears that you have cheated on any other test you take this year, you will be set to redo those as well to substantiate your work. We have already contacted your parents on this matter, and they agree. I am very sorry, but that is the way things operate around here."

Brittany wanted to protest, but found that she didn't have any choice in the matter.

"I understand", she said softly, and she left the office.

INTERLUDE

Back at her home, Tina wasn't feeling well. She had declined to eat her dinner and couldn't gather enough strength to do her homework, which was, to her relief, not due for another few days. However, this worried her, and she didn't know what was wrong. Maybe it was another bout of Asian Bird Flu or something. She suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom, ready to hurl. When she finished, she needed to sit so badly that she practically fell on the closed toilet lid. Her mother, having heard the commotion, entered to check on her.

"Tina, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom", said Tina, very weakly. Mrs. Cohen-Chang put a hand on Tina's forehead.

"You're not burning up or anything."

"It's just a little nausea. I'll be okay."

Her mother looked into the sink and then back at her.

"That doesn't look like a little nausea. Come on, let's get you into bed."

Tina nodded and let her mother guide her back to her bed, where she gratefully snuggled under the covers.

"I'll go and make you some soup", her mother said, and she went downstairs to do so. It wasn't until then that Tina remembered her last moments with Mike before he went to Chicago, when they had spent the night together at his house while his parents were out.

_No, there's no way_, Tina thought to herself, _we used a condom._

Then she remembered that the condom had broken, whereupon both of them had made sure that no lasting damage had been done.

_This can't be happening. It just can't be_, Tina thought desperately, and she picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's number. It didn't take long for Quinn to answer.

"Tina, what's up?"

"Things are fine. No, they're not. How are you? I have a serious problem", Tina said rapidly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Are you okay?"

"Quinn, what happened to you during your initial stages of pregnancy?"

"Well, I experienced some cramps, I was tired a lot, some extreme nausea. Why?"

Tina immediately panicked, knowing that she had experienced all of that and more not too long ago.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God, no. This can't be happening!"

"Tina… are you pregnant?"

"I… I don't know. There's a way that I can make sure, right?"

"Yeah, you pee on a pregnancy stick."

"Oh, my God, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Don't think about it, that only makes it worse."

Quinn was too late to say it, because Tina had already thrown up on her sheets.

"Quinn, we need to meet. I can't tell my parents", Tina panted.

"Have you told Mike yet?"

"No, I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant. I need help, please!"

"Okay, all right, rest up tonight. I can swing by tomorrow so we can talk about this."

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. THINGS ARE HAPPENING NOW. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


End file.
